Ginger's Second Life
by MakiTokito
Summary: In this Black Beauty Fanfic, Ginger has been reborn in a more modern life, along with her friends Beauty and Merrylegs. They are going to face new adventures together like never before, and reconnect those old bonds from the past.


Okay this is going to be a Black Beauty fanfic. In this, Ginger has been reborn in a new life, as has Beauty and Merrylegs. Being reborn again into a whole new life, a whole new world, neither of them remembers one another or very much of their pasts. So now they start completely a new with many new adventures waiting. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these beautiful horses sadly.

A loud whinny filled the night, echoing throughout the dimly lit barn. Nita ran down the aisle, pinning herself to the stall wall, looking down in at her favorite mare. The mare was lying on her side, chestnut body quivering. "It's time!" The young girl's voice called out, along with another shrill whinny. This time seemed like it would go by forever, but it was worth it. So fascinated was the two pairs of eyes that watched, father and daughter.

There, on the dirty straw, after what seemed like an eternity was a little chestnut foal. The man opened the stall door slowly, speaking soothing words to the mare as she hoisted herself up and began to lick her baby all over. He knelt down next to the foal and started to check it over, seeing it was okay. After a moment later he looked up a smiled at his daughter. "Looks like you got yourself a little filly!" He said cheerfully. Nita grinned from ear to ear, smiling and laughing happily.

The little chesnut filly stamped her tiny hooves, leaving a soft rapping sound on the cobblestone. She bobbed her head up and down rythematically with her tail. "Ginger!" Nita yelled out, and the filly turned her head to look back at her with huge brown eyes. It melted Nita's heart instantly. "Oh you cutie. Just behaive, we'll be out in a minute." The young girl clipped the lead onto the bright foal halter and walked with her filly out to the big pasture. A few feet behind, Nita's father was leading Chassie, the little filly's dam.

The pair reached the big pasture that was filled with a few other mares and foals. The gate was opened and the two released. Mother and daughter bolted off across the tall, rich grass. After a few rounds of running they paused at the pond for a drink. Chassie picked up her head, water dribbing from her chin, and wandered off to graze under the willow tree. Ginger began to paw at the water, kicking it up in sprays all around her. The water was cool on her coat, and this was a lot of fun. She kicked and pawed faster, tossing loads of water into the air.

A loud neigh from behind made the filly jump, and she stopped her antics and glanced behind her. Standing there was a big stocky black mare, with a long shaggy mane, the forelock covering her eyes. Next to her lingered a black colt. The mare gave a snort and Ginger timidly backed up. The mare stepped forward and lowered her head to the water, slurrping the pond water into her mouth noisily. The colt on the other hand, stayed back, watching this gangly filly before him with curiosity.

Ginger blinked, her eye lashes batting. She lowered her head slowly and breathed in the scent of the colt. After a few minutes she let out a high pitched whinny and tossed her head around in circles, kicking up her feet playfully. Soon the little black did the same, mimcing her movements, and they headed off for play.

"It looks like Ginger has made friends with Beauty." Nita said happily as she stopped to watch the frolicking foals in the pasture. She glanced back at her father who had a smile on his face.

"Yea. Ya think so?" He watched the two stop and glance over at the humans before Beauty head butted Ginger and they were off again. "Alright now Nita, get back to work. You need to finish putting supper in the stalls before we bring the gang in." Her father ordered his daughter and she grinned brightly.

"Alright daddy. I think those two cuties will be best friends forever." She called out as she darted off to the stable block.

~ 4 Years later ~

Two soft muzzles met over the low joining stall walls, chestnut and black, joining the never ending friendship of horse. They nuzzled together, nickers filling the early morning air, as they awaited their breakfast.

Soon the cherry whistling filled the air, and gentle steps of light feet came across the cobblestone. "Hello my two favorite babies." Nita sang out, the two horses turning their heads to gaze at her. "Good morning Beauty." Nita reached out her hand and the black stallion came forward and nuzzled his velvety muzzle into her palm. With her other hand she went to part his forelock, revealing the arrowhead star. The young girl gave him a final pat and moved over to Ginger. The mare thrust her head over the door and let out an ear piercing neigh, bobbing her head up and down, stamping her hooves. She made quite a ruckus. "Okay Gingy, I'll get your breakfast. Your impatient, I know." Nita laughed and jogged to the feed room.

As all the horses began to munch down on their food, Nita grabbed her grooming box, along with some tack and perched it outside the stalls. She opened up the grooming box and took a lead line. "Going for a ride?" Nita looked up at the sound of her fathers voice. He walked into the yard with a hose and coiled it up in its corner.

"Sure am. Gunna do a little jumping for a bit, then take the two love birds for a nice trail." Nita responded, pushing back a strand of her dark brown hair. Her father nodded his head and started sweeping the yard.

"Guess that means that I've got stall duty." She nodded her head again absently as she led Ginger from her stall a few minutes later. She clipped the lead against the fading green wall and gave the mare a pat on her red shoulder. The girl grabbed a curry comb and began to clean up the beautiful horse. Soon the reddish coat was shining in the sunlight and Nita grabbed the saddle. Soon Ginger was tacked and horse and rider moved out of the stable yard.

Nita stopped the mare on the dusty arena ground, and lifted her foot to the stirrup. She hoisted herself up in the saddle, gently landing on the horses' broad back. "Alrighty then girl. Let's warm up." The girl gave the signal, and the thoroughbred began to walk along the fence boardering the perimeter of the arena. Then they went into a good working trot. The pair moved together as one, and eventually they glided into a smooth canter. Ginger turned to the first hurdle, staring at it before her. Her legs moved in an easy rhythm as she surged towards it. Then, when the time was right, she lifted up with her forelegs, and bounded up into the air, soaring as if she was flying, then landing with a gentle thud on the other side. They rounded a turn and headed for the next jump, a low wall. They cleared that one as well easily, and then headed on to an oxar. It was a bit wide, and the top pole was nudged, and sadly it came down but the pair moved forwards. The took the combination next, and the fence. Every jump they cleared nicely, another pole, and a late jump, but they did pretty good.

Nita slowed Ginger, the mare's sides heaving. "Your doing better girl. I'm proud of you." She gave a firm pat to the chestnut neck. "How about we go get Beauty and go for a walk together eh?" The girl smiled, hopping down from her mount's back and leading her off to the stable.


End file.
